Star Sapphire Ring
* Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, she can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. * Universal Translator: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, the power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. * Material Alteration: The Star Sapphire's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Star Sapphire's wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Star Sapphire is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. * True Love Sight: The ability to ignite the glow of a star sapphire crystal on her person. Those who gaze at it can see their hearts desire, the love they are missing. Only those who gaze into the light of the crystal can know what they see. * Love Attunement: An unique ability to sense when eternal love is in jeopardy. When a heart is being attack anywhere in the galaxy. By attuning the heart of the victim to the heart of the Star Sapphire, a tether is created connecting them across vast tracks of space. The tether pulls the Star Sapphire across vast tracks of space to the victim so that she may save love. This attuning allows a Star Sapphire to also tell when others are in need of love and the state of love in their hearts, providing great insight into the personal lives of others. * Mind Alteration: As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A Star Sapphire can induce a form of mind alteration, by presumably filling a hole in ones heart with the power of love. The subject is slowly over time altered mentally and emotionally to except the power of love. Thus transforming their minds and personalities to fit the perimeters of the Star Sapphire Corp code. * Avarice Immunity: Star Sapphire Rings are immune to the Orange Light of Avarice as Fatality once demonstrated. Weakness Recharge Protocol: The rings require a recharge, though it is unknown how much time must pass between recharges. This was a deliberate act on the part of the Zamarons to lessen the control the violet light has over the user. | CurrentOwner = Star Sapphire Corps | PreviousOwners = Wonder Woman | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Power Rings Category:2007 Item Debuts